El Zeppelin LZ-129 Hindenburg
by AlmaVieja
Summary: El Zeppelin LZ-129 Hindenburg partió de Alemania el 3 de mayo de 1937. A bordo iba un oficial alemán de nombre Katsuki Bakugou en búsqueda de un supuesto espía americano. Pero a quien se encontró a bordo fue a un chico de 21 años llamado Izuku Midoriya. ¿Qué dios tan más deshonesto había construido a ese ser humano tan injustamente superior a todos los demás?


**EL ZEPPELIN LZ-129 HINDENBURG**

* * *

El Zeppelin LZ-129 Hindenburg se levantaba como un gigante gentil en medio del aeropuerto de Frankfurt, con su piel grisácea reluciendo bajo el sol matutino, preparado para el primer viaje trasatlántico de la temporada. 245 metros de largo le hacían recorrer una distancia impresionante de extremo a extremo de su puesto de aterrizaje. Fuertes cordones de metal le mantenían en su sitio mientras que la tripulación se preparaba para el próximo vuelo, subiendo provisiones para tres días de viaje.

De su capacidad para más de 70 pasajeros, sólo abordarían 36 esa media mañana, mientras que, por el contrario, el número de miembros de la tripulación casi duplicaba al de los pasajeros. Aquel viaje no era precisamente un éxito comercial, pero aquello resultaba indiferente. Una de las funciones primordiales de los Zeppelin, con sus esvásticas grabadas en sus aletas posteriores, era hacer alarde de la Alemania recuperada. De un país que se había levantado de entre los escombros de una Guerra Mundial y que estaba listo para tomar al mundo por los cuernos, si el mundo aspiraba a embestirles. Los Zeppelin eran parte de la propaganda de Goebbels y por eso no sorprendía que a todos los pasajeros se les proveyera un folleto de color fucsia con un fragmento de uno de los discursos de Hitler impreso encima en fuerte y firme tinta negra.

Katsuki Bakugou recibió su folleto sin prestarle mucha atención. La muchacha alemana y guapa que se lo había entregado le lanzó una sonrisa y le dio la bienvenida con una voz chillona que él también procedió a ignorar. Su tarea era apremiante.

Adentrándose en el esqueleto gigantesco del Zeppelin, había venido por orden del gobierno germano. Existía la sospecha de que había ahí un americano con una misión potencialmente peligrosa, de modo que tendría él que detenerlo lo más pronto posible. Tres días. Tenía tres días para localizarlo y evitar que llevara a cabo cual fuera el plan que pretendía realizar. Bakugou debía descubrir si el espía se había hecho con información sensible que debiera ser recuperada de inmediato.

Así que, dejando su equipaje en su camarote, se dispuso a ir a explorar el cuerpo del Hindenburg. La aeronave tenía distintas áreas que se abrían para los pasajeros en un intento de hacerles sobrevivir al suplicio de los tres días de viaje. Un bar, un comedor, un desayunador, un área para relajarse… incluso había una zona en la que se tenía permitido fumar, que era donde los pasajeros se conglomeraban más a menudo. La ley ahí era beber y comer hasta que el cuerpo no soportara más, porque la comida de finísima calidad estaba incluida en el precio del boleto y, si bien la bebida no, su consumo era una buena forma de que aquel montón de gente adinerada derrochara un poco y demostrara su amplio poder adquisitivo. Sin embargo, el menú era alemán, lo que no terminaba de encantar a los pasajeros americanos. Lo que a Katsuki no podía darle más igual. La comida de su país era fantástica y si esos gordos americanos no sabían disfrutarla, _pues bueno,_ era su estúpido problema.

El área lounge del Zeppelin estaba conformada por sillas ergonómicas de cojines cafés y tenía impreso sobre una de sus paredes un enorme mapamundi de colores ocres que mostraba a cada continente del mundo. Las mesas eran pequeñas y había periódicos y revistas repartidos en distintos sitios para entretener a los pasajeros.

Todos estaban en alemán.

Katsuki se aproximó al área, que en ese momento era ocupada por poca gente, y se sentó en una silla en una esquina. Venía ésta acompañada por una pequeña mesita redonda y otra silla que reposaba desocupada. A cierta distancia de él, bebiéndose lo que parecía ser té y portando el pin azul que le identificaba como pasajero, había un chico de cabellera oscura y piel blanca que ojeaba uno de los periódicos, tomando sorbos breves de su tisana. Bakugou elevó una ceja cuando le vio dejar el diario a un lado. Era moderadamente menudo y le daba la impresión de ser menor que él. Lucía, si el alemán tuviera que darle un nombre, nervioso y un poco asustado.

A Bakugou le gustaban los chicos así. Que jamás nadie iba a saberlo, porque si su gobierno se enteraba se iría directamente a la cárcel por traición o algún otro estúpido cargo inventado, sin importar lo bueno que fuera en su trabajo. Pero era la inevitable verdad y Bakugou aprovechaba las repentinas oportunidades que tenía para relacionarse con personas con las que en su país no podría jamás hacerlo. En Alemania era tan vigilado como él mismo vigilaba. Pero prácticamente todas las personas a bordo del Hindenburg eran civiles, así que ahí no había nadie que fuese a reconocerle. Bakugou se puso de pie, se encaminó hacia la mesa del chico y, sin preguntar nada, se jaló una de las sillas desocupadas y se sentó junto a él. El chico le miró de inmediato, parpadeando.

—Ah… _hallo_ —saludó el muchacho en un alemán por demás forzado. Bakugou sonrió burlón.

— _Wie geht's?_ —inquirió. El chico hizo una mueca.

— _Ich… gehe… gut? Und Sie?_

Bakugou lanzó una risotada ante su pésimo intento por hablar su idioma, pero, internamente, apreciaba que por lo menos lo intentara. Eso explicaba por qué el muchacho había descartado el periódico. La cuestión lo desechaba inmediatamente de su radar: Un espía americano en Alemania definitivamente tendría que saber algo de alemán. Por otro lado, dicho espía tampoco sería tan joven ni se mostraría tan nervioso.

—Hablo inglés —anunció—. Americano, ¿cierto?

Pero el chico negó suavemente.

—Británico —dijo—. Pero tengo familia en Estados Unidos. Me dirijo a visitarla. ¿Y usted por qué va a América, _Herr?_

El acento era efectivamente británico, lo que volvía al muchacho prácticamente inofensivo según lo que Bakugou estaba buscando. Aquello era bueno. Si Bakugou se las arreglaba para llevárselo a la cama, no habría ninguna consecuencia contraproducente.

—Trabajo —respondió sencillamente y lanzó una mirada al té inocente que el chico se bebía—. ¿Qué edad tienes?

—Ah… 21 —el muchacho parpadeó, quizá confundido en relación a por qué el otro haría una pregunta como tal. Bakugou sonrió. Efectivamente, el chico era seis años menor que él.

—¿Y cuál es tu nombre?

—Izuku Midoriya.

—Yo soy Katsuki Bakugou. Me puedes llamar Katsuki.

—Entonces usted me puede llamar Izuku, Herr Katsuki.

Katsuki sonrió y extrajo de su chaqueta una caja de cigarrillos alemanes. El chico le miró un instante, dudoso, quizá preguntándose si encendería el cigarro ahí. Aquello estaba prohibido.

—¿Me acompañas al bar?

El joven inglés le miró.

No tardaron mucho rato en arribar al bar. El lugar era amplio, con sillones y mesas bajas repartidos por doquier y ventanales en dos extremos que permitían vistas hacia el exterior del Zeppelin. Bakugou se aproximó a la barra y pidió dos ginebras. La bebida favorita de los americanos y los británicos. A él ese licor le daba particularmente igual, pero decidió complacer a su pequeña presa. Le ofreció uno de los vasos de cristal y le indicó que le siguiera hacia unos de los muebles desocupados. En el bar, tal como era de esperarse, había mucha más gente y por lo tanto el ruido de las conversaciones fluía por el salón. El aroma suave a tabaco combinado con licor flotaba en el aire, impregnando camisas y vestidos caros.

Bakugou se echó cómodo sobre uno de los sillones e Izuku se sentó suavemente frente a él, mirando la ginebra con algo de duda.

—No soy muy afecto al alcohol —reveló el muchachillo inglés. Bakugou rio un poco.

—Pero estás con tu nuevo amigo alemán, que te lo ha comprado. Lo menos que puedes hacer es tomártelo.

Izuku hizo una mueca. Pero negarse habría sido bastante descortés, y el alcohol en el Hindenburg era significativamente caro. Así que, los ojos y la piel iluminados por la luz fuerte que entraba por las ventanas de cristal, se tomó un sorbo rápido, sintiendo al alcohol mojándole la garganta y atravesándola como cascada que se lanza hacia el vacío. Luego dejó el vaso sobre la mesa y dedicó una sonrisita al alemán, quien, pareciendo satisfecho, tomó también un pequeño sorbo de su vaso antes de depositar el trasto sobre la mesa de madera y empezar a rebuscarse con una mano entre los bolsillos para sacar su encendedor.

La visión del humo abandonando sus labios color nácar se estableció calmamente en el salón, entre las plantas de color verde instaladas en macetones en las esquinas y los trajes de alta costura que desfilaban por aquí y por allá. Izuku se llevó unos dedos nerviosos al pin de pasajero, que era redondo, simulaba la figura de un globo terráqueo y tenía un pequeño dirigible grabado en dorado en el centro. Katsuki Bakugou era atractivo, si bien su actitud desenfadada le quitaba un poco de gracia, pero era igualmente un enorme alemán de acento fuerte, lengua rápida y espalda ancha, e Izuku tenía que admitir que era un hombre atrayente. Los hombres ingleses eran en extremo diferentes. Verdaderos caballeros, delgados y de piel mortecinamente pálida. Con un humor negro bastante bizarro y modales ineludibles.

Bakugou le ofreció un cigarro, Izuku negó con una mano.

—¿Tampoco fumas? ¿Y qué placer de la vida te permites? —preguntó el alemán, metiéndose el cigarro otra vez a la boca y aspirando. Siempre tenía el ceño fruncido, como en una alerta constante ante un mundo que podía estallar en cualquier momento. Izuku no negaría que el mundo poseía esas propiedades, es decir, las de _explotar en cualquier momento,_ porque suficiente guerra llevaban los europeos a cuestas como para no saber bien sobre el tema.

—Leer —respondió con simpleza y Bakugou sonrió burlonamente, dejando al humo venenoso escapar de sus labios.

—Joder. O sea que eres un jodido nerd. Qué maravilla.

Izuku se encogió de hombros.

—Supongo, Herr Katsuki.

Katsuki le habría hablado sobre lo innecesario que era que le llamara de esa forma, _Señor_ Katsuki, como si fuese una especie de anciano u hombre maduro, o tipo respetable, o lo que sea. Mira que no era ninguna de esas cosas. Pero había algo subrepticiamente erótico en el hecho de que el chico insistiera en tratarle de esa forma y, si quería hacerlo, Bakugou no iba a ser quien se lo impidiera.

—¿Y en dónde aprendiste ese increíble alemán que me mostraste hace rato? —preguntó, sólo por proseguir con la conversación. Tenían tres días de viaje por delante, poco por hacer, y bueno, alguna conversación insípida y trivial no parecía una forma demasiado mala para matar el rato. Izuku desvió la mirada en un gesto un poquito apenado.

—Tengo un amigo alemán, él intentó enseñarme un poco. Pero ya no recuerdo mucho.

—Sí, me di cuenta —Bakugou no era una persona cordial ni amable e Izuku ya tenía rato de haberse dado cuenta de ello. Pero la verdad era que una persona normal probablemente habría prescindido de su compañía hace mucho, y él, en cambio, no lo había hecho—. ¿Y eres un riquillo? Estos boletos de Zeppelin son caros.

—Mis familiares en América han pagado el boleto.

—Ah, ya veo.

—¿Y usted, Herr Katsuki?

—Te he dicho que viajo por trabajo, lo paga la compañía —explicó, deshaciéndose fácilmente de ese tema. Después miró su reloj de pulsera. Un par de horas desde que el Hindenburg despegara. Ya sería buena hora para que se pusiera a trabajar. Miró al chico, dándole otra calada a su cigarrillo—. Te veré por ahí, ¿no? Ahora tengo que ir a hacer algo.

Izuku sonrió.

—Sí, nos veremos por ahí.

El alemán abandonó el bar.

Los planos del Hindenburg contenían especificaciones técnicas de las que Katsuki sólo entendía una parte, pero lo primordial, por lo menos. Le habían explicado los distintos gases y sustancias que se usaban para mantener al Zeppelin a flote, los materiales de los que estaba construido, sus distintos niveles de flamabilidad, las medidas de seguridad, y las distintas zonas y tareas de mantenimiento. Bakugou tenía un par de copias de los planos enteros del dirigible, una para hacer apuntes y otra para usar de referencia, así como una lista comprensiva de los miembros de la tripulación con sus biografías completas. Éstas contenían sus nombres, edades, ocupaciones actuales y previas, estudios o entrenamiento, afiliaciones políticas de sus familiares, número de hijos, zona en la que vivían y más. Tenía también una lista de pasajeros y una relación de números de pasaporte. Nacionalidades. Si se tenía registro de viajes previos suyos en dirigible o no. El control de pasajeros en aquellos tiempos no era demasiado estricto así que la información disponible era limitada, y era ahí donde podían ocurrir infiltraciones. Bakugou opinaba que ese sistema tenía que mejorarse. Si vivían en constante sospecha de otras naciones, lo mejor era tener un control más estricto.

Pero bueno, esa parte no le correspondía. Su tarea era encontrar a aquel maldito americano y deshacerse de él. Exploró algunos de los nombres en la lista que estaban relacionados con pasaportes americanos. Denki Kaminari de 23 años. Hizashi Yamada de 30 años. Shota Aizawa, también de 30 años. Tsunagu Hakamata de 35. Su lista contenía los números de camarotes que habían sido asignados a cada uno, así que supuso que podía empezar por ahí. Entrar a las habitaciones no le costaría mucho trabajo. Pero, para asegurarse de que no le descubrieran, necesitaba conocer los aspectos de cada uno de los sospechosos, y su lista no incluía fotografías.

Así que tenía trabajo por hacer…

Bakugou no tardó demasiado en regresar al bar, poco antes de la hora del almuerzo. Por un instante esperó haber visto al nerd ahí, pero claro, éste sin duda debía estar resguardado tras un libro en alguna de las áreas más tranquilas del Zeppelin. Bakugou se dirigió a la barra de nueva cuenta, avistando a un hombre de cabellos rubios peinados de forma estrambótica que platicaba a alta voz con otro sujeto de apariencia más remilgada. No estaba seguro en relación al segundo, pero el primero sin duda tendría que ser americano. Ningún alemán que se respetara _gritaría_ de esa forma tan ruidosa y molesta. Bakugou se detuvo detrás del hombre rubio y solicitó un coñac, al tiempo que una risotada se hacía sitio entre sus tímpanos.

—¡Y le he dicho que nunca, de ninguna manera! ¿Pero qué pensaba el bastardo? —el acento. Definitivamente era americano. El tipo llevaba una chaqueta y pantalones de cuero, muy al estilo de algún motociclista rebelde. Unas gafas ahumadas ocultaban sus ojos alegres. Su interlocutor llevaba una larga gabardina negra y una bufanda blanca, a pesar de que estaban en el mes más cálido del año y la temperatura en el Hindenburg, que no alcanzaba alturas demasiado extremas, era templada.

Los dos bebían ginebra.

—Bah, a este paso —se quejó el bartender con Bakugou en claro alemán, haciendo una mueca de desagrado—. La ginebra se nos va a gastar _otra vez_. Siempre se la acaban, esos gordos americanos.

Bakugou elevó una ceja. _Habría que empacar más ginebra, entonces,_ pensó por un momento, pero entonces recordó que lo que Goebbels quería no era tener a los americanos contentos, sino mostrarles lo impresionante y maravillosa que era Alemania. Para eso, todo tenía que ser tan alemán como fuera posible. Adaptar el menú o el volumen de las provisiones a las preferencias americanas no encajaba con aquello.

—¿Seguro que no te entienden? —le cuestionó al bartender.

—¡Claro que no! ¡Americanos bastardos que sólo hablan inglés!

Bakugou sonrió y elevó el vaso a modo de brindis por lo que el hombre acababa de espetar y éste le asintió solemnemente antes de irse a atender a otro comensal. A su izquierda, el hombre rubio seguía parloteando.

—Eh, amigo, ¿tienes fuego? —preguntó Bakugou, dirigiéndose al americano que le daba las espaldas. Éste se volteó de inmediato, primero serio, y después sonrió, buscándose con las manos en los bolsillos.

—Sí, sí, tengo por aquí, espera…

La barra era de madera pulida y estaba fría al tacto. La acompañaban sillas altas y redondas. Bakugou estaba sobre una de ellas, con el brazo apoyado sobre la madera. El compañero del rubio también estaba sentado. Tenía el cabello negro, largo y un poco despeinado. Sus ojos oscuros se habían clavado en el alemán mientras el tercer hombre, entre ellos, se rebuscaba en la ropa.

—Buenas tardes —saludó el de cabello negro, elevando su vaso de ginebra—. Shota. Este es Hizashi.

Bakugou se contuvo de lucir demasiado complacido al obtener aquellos nombres.

—Katsuki. Es un placer —respondió al saludo con su coñac.

—¡Ajá! —finalmente, Hizashi halló lo que buscaba y se lo extendió—. Aquí tiene, mi buen hombre.

—Muchas gracias —Bakugou usó la excusa para encender un nuevo cigarrillo y ofreció a sus nuevos "amigos". Sólo Hizashi aceptó.

—¿Y qué te trae por aquí, Katsuki? Shota y yo estamos regresando de un período vacacional. ¡Alemania es sorprendente!

Bakugou sonrió, orgulloso de su país.

—Viajo por trabajo. ¿Qué sitios han visitado?

Desvió la atención inmediatamente hacia otro tema y se obligó a permanecer con aquellos hombres por un rato, hablando sobre completas nimiedades.

Bakugou creía tener casi la certeza de que Hizashi no podía ser un espía, pero Shota le daba más mala espina. Así que, a la hora de la comida, se aseguró de verles dirigirse al comedor antes de ir a revisar sus habitaciones.

Habitación B5, la de Hizashi.

Adentro encontró una maleta abierta con la ropa desparramada sobre la cama. Había un peine y crema para peinar dejados descuidadamente en el pequeño tocador y en el lavamanos de un lado su cepillo y pasta de dientes reposaban, recientemente usados. Demasiado desastre para sólo haber estado ahí unas cuantas horas, pensó Bakugou, y, aunque sabía que ahí no encontraría nada, igual se puso a explorar las pertenencias del hombre. Encontró varias fotografías suyas en las que aparecía solo en distintos monumentos europeos. Había un par con Shota en ellas. Una de ellas decía atrás "S&H 25/04/1937", y tenía unos cuantos corazones dibujados, lo que hizo a Katsuki elevar una ceja. ¿Era posible que esos hombres…?

¡Qué descaro visitar así Alemania!

Regresó todo a su lugar antes de salir para dirigirse a la habitación de Shota.

Habitación B6.

Justo a lado. Cuando entró, se encontró con justo lo que esperaba. Una habitación perfectamente ordenada y silenciosa. La de Hizashi tenía tanta vivacidad que casi parecía gritar igual que su dueño, pero esta reposaba en entera calma. Sin embargo, a pesar de su búsqueda meticulosa, lo único extraño que Bakugou halló ahí fue una fotografía de Hizashi guardada con cuidado en una cartera que había dentro de la maleta cerrada. Atrás de ella había una dedicatoria que debía haber sido redactada por el hombre rubio, junto con otra fecha y un revelador "siempre tuyo" escrito al final.

Bakugou abandonó la habitación B6 decepcionado.

Pasó el resto de la tarde, después de ir a devorarse una buena porción de _westfälischer schinken_ al comedor _,_ localizando a otros elementos en su lista. Kaminari Denki era un muchacho idiota y simplón cuya habitación ni siquiera tuvo que visitar para determinar que no representaba ninguna amenaza. Tachó a unos cuantos más de la lista, hasta que no le quedaron más que un par de nombres, entre los que estaba el de Tsunagu Hakamata, a quien no había podido encontrar. Pero la tarde, que inundó al bar de tonos ocres, se le antojó como un buen momento para relajarse un rato, así que decidió ir a buscar a ese pequeño inglés que se le había escabullido todo el día, pues no lo había visto ni en el comedor, ni en el bar ni en el área común. Logró encontrarlo en la sala de lectura y escritura, que estaba a un costado del lounge. Ahí estaban emplazados unos divanes largos y lujosos así como lámparas que facilitaban la lectura. Había una pequeña biblioteca y mesitas aleatorias aquí y allá. Como Izuku estaba solo en la sala en aquel momento, elevó la vista apenas Bakugou entró, divisándolo. Al verle, cerró su libro y se sentó sobre el diván, en el que había estado recostado, sonriéndole al recién llegado. Tenía unas gafas de armazón negro adornando su rostro pecoso.

—Hola, Herr Katsuki.

—Hola, nerd.

—¿Cómo va el trabajo?

—Más o menos.

Bakugou se sentó en el diván junto a él y echó una mirada al libro que leía. Izuku se lo presentó.

—Frankenstein o el Moderno Prometeo de Mary Shelley, ¿lo ha leído?

Bakugou negó con la cabeza.

—¿Es el del monstruo?

—Bueno, _sí,_ pero la historia original es un poco diferente a la que se ha hecho popular.

—Mhm —Bakugou elevó la mano y le quitó en un movimiento veloz las gafas. Izuku parpadeó, viendo al mayor mirar éstas un momento y luego ponérselas.

—Son sólo para leer —explicó el chico inglés—. No tienen mucho aumento.

—Ya. Igual te hacen ver más nerd.

Izuku sonrió.

—Usted luce bien con ellas, Herr Katsuki.

Katsuki avistó de reojo al chico.

Podría jurar, _jurar_ que Izuku acababa de coquetear con él.

Se retiró lentamente las gafas y se las devolvió sin responder. Izuku las tomó y flexionó las patillas para guardarlas después en una bolsita de tela. Luego apagó la lamparita que había estado usando, con lo que sólo quedaron disponibles unos focos en las paredes que producían luz opaca. Bakugou llevó una mano rápidamente a la rodilla de Izuku, estrechándola.

—¿Dónde está tu camarote, nerd? —inquirió, aunque se sabía la respuesta. Izuku sonrió despacio sin mirarle. Le tomó de la mano, se puso de pie y le guio.

La piel de Izuku Midoriya sabía a té y a libros amontonados. A Mary Shelley combinada con Bram Stoker y Oscar Wilde. Rezumaba pánico escénico y sensualidad asumida, se dejaba hacer y deshacer de formas libres y pesadas y ligeras. Se quejaba un poco con las mordidas y apretaba con los dedos pequeños los brazos fornidos que le sostenían y le movían. Lloraba sobre las sábanas y sonreía bajo la luz escasa de la lámpara del tocador que les cubría vagamente. Katsuki trazó cada línea, cada músculo, las abdominales definidas y las piernas labradas con los dedos y la lengua, los labios y la vista, con la respiración calentada y vaporosa. Lo llenó todo de sudor y de fluidos varios, de ganas y de gemidos guturales y contenidos. Cuando terminó y cayó a un lado de Izuku, se preguntaba por qué había sido tan fácil y por qué Midoriya Izuku era tan bello.

Se preguntaba si había alguna forma de olvidarse de alguien tan inocente y endemoniadamente seductor como él. Se quedó a dormir en el camarote A1 esa noche y repitió unas cuantas veces más el platillo inglés que se le había ofrecido.

La mañana se presentó con el sonido de un despertador. Bakugou gruñó y, desde antes de abrir los ojos, fue consciente del calor humano y juvenil que le envolvía justo a un costado. Izuku se había dormido abrazado a él. Las sábanas beige resguardaban la desnudez de ambos y el sonido del despertador pronto arrancó a Izuku también de su sueño.

Bakugou le miró. La lámpara del tocador seguía siendo todo lo que les iluminaba, pero aún en la oscuridad Izuku era una maravilla universal. Bakugou no se resistió a rodearle con los brazos y comerle los labios a besos demandantes por un rato antes de levantarse y dirigirse al baño.

Asistieron al desayuno juntos, ya arreglados, si bien sin tocarse en público, pues los dos estaban conscientes de las miradas de incomodidad e incluso rechazo que podrían despertar de hacerlo. Se sentaron a comer en una mesa e Izuku procedió a hablarle al mayor sobre distintas cosas aleatorias, como el libro que quería escribir y lo mucho que le gustaban las historias de tal y tal autor. Bakugou escuchaba en silencio. No contribuía con mucho, pero prestaba atención. La voz de Izuku no era ruidosa o alborotada, sino gentil y tranquila, de modo que escucharle no le molestaba. Además, su acento inglés le resultaba exquisito. Al parecer, a Izuku también le fascinaba su acento alemán fuerte e incluso los errores de pronunciación que cometía al hablar el idioma británico le parecían adorables. Bakugou le jaloneó una mejilla cuando dijo que había algo en _él_ que le parecía adorable, pero eso no impidió que Izuku soltara risitas complacidas cada vez que Bakugou se equivocaba con algo.

Había algo enloquecedor respecto a Izuku que estaba haciendo que Bakugou sintiera las ansias de adherirse a él como el mar está adherido a la tierra, de recorrerle con suavidad la piel de arena por tres mil eternidades y un poco más.

¿Qué dios tan más deshonesto había construido a un ser humano tan injustamente superior a todos los demás?

Izuku era una utopía envuelta en epidermis llena de pecas, era un río desbordado inundando al universo entero. Su risa tintineaba como las campanas navideñas y sus ojos verdes invadían mentes con peor poder que el de los dictadores y los predicadores.

Izuku era la causa exacta de la que uno se querría morir. Sin dudarlo.

—¿Qué harás cuando llegues a América? ¿Cuánto tiempo te quedarás ahí? —preguntó Katsuki antes de meterse a la boca un bocado de patatas llenas de crema. Izuku le sonrió ligero.

—No me quedaré mucho tiempo. ¿Y usted, Herr Katsuki?

Le revolcaba las hormonas cada vez que le llamaba _así_.

—No lo sé. Quizá podría regresarme cuando tú regreses.

Izuku soltó una risita.

—Usted tan sólo quiere quedarse en mi camarote.

—No pretendas que no quieres que lo haga.

El chico se sonrojó y eso encendió al animal salvaje que vivía dentro de Bakugou. Pero, lamentablemente, estaban en un comedor lleno de gente y no podía hacer nada al respecto.

—Esta noche, ya verás lo que te haré por provocarme —dijo en voz muy baja, inclinándose hacia el chico para que sólo él pudiera escucharle. Izuku le sonrió, apretando las manos en las rodillas.

—Está bien, Herr. Como usted quiera.

 _Mierda._ Izuku lo hacía a propósito, ¿verdad?

—Jodido nerd.

Izuku rio.

Pero el alemán tuvo que dejar a su pequeño colibrí inglés después del desayuno, puesto que todavía tenía cosas por hacer. Era el día dos y aún carecía de pistas sobre la identidad exacta del espía americano. Le quedaban un par de nombres por investigar.

Pero, a decir verdad, no lograba concentrarse. Ni un poco. Su mente estaba más interesada en las pequitas que Izuku tenía en los hombros y el cuello que en su misión correspondiente. La verdad era que si no encontraba lo que buscaba entre los americanos tendría que empezar a sospechar de personas de otras nacionalidades. Había ahí franceses, belgas, austriacos, un par de italianos e ingleses. Fríamente pensado, los ingleses eran aliados de los americanos y tenían más motivos para complotar con ellos que los nacionales de otros países, pero Bakugou no iba a empezar a pensar en esas posibilidades sino hasta que agotara las actuales.

Tsunagu Hakamata.

Siendo que parecía ser un hombre de misterios, que se movía como fantasma por el espacio reducido del dirigible, y que era además un hombre americano maduro, Bakugou tenía motivos para tener en él sus más altas sospechas. Finalmente logró localizarlo mientras entraba a su camarote. Era un hombre muy alto, delgado y de cabello rubio. No había podido verle demasiado bien porque se había introducido rápidamente a su habitación, pero por lo menos ahora tenía una idea de cómo lucía. Sin embargo, había pasado repetidas veces por su puerta y no había vuelto a verle salir. Por otro lado, ruidos ahogados provenientes de adentro le corroboraban que seguía ahí.

Aquello era extraño desde muchos ángulos. ¿Acaso el hombre pretendía pasar ahí encerrado los tres días del viaje? Como espía, no tenía mucho sentido actuar de forma tan sospechosa. Por otro lado, incluso si no era un espía intentando ocultarse, aquello era raro. Katsuki terminó por recurrir a sus compatriotas para intentar hallar respuestas.

Se dirigió al encargado del comedor al mediodía, poco antes de que el comedor se llenara por completo. Vio ahí a Izuku, pero le saludó apenas con la cabeza antes de ir a hablar con el hombre.

—Oye, escucha —dijo cuando llegó a éste—. Antes de venir al comedor pasé por uno de los camarotes y escuché ruidos extraños dentro. Creo que podría haberle pasado algo a la persona que duerme ahí.

El encargado le había mirado con cierta sorpresa, lanzando después una mirada breve a la puerta y devolviendo después la vista a él.

—¿Qué camarote?

—El A5.

—¡Ahhh, ese! ¡Sí! El pobre hombre no soporta la sensación de altura del dirigible y ha estado vomitando y con náuseas casi desde que se subió. Apenas comió ayer y hoy sólo se llevó un poco de desayuno, pero creo que sigue sintiéndose mal. Por suerte una de las camareras tenía pastillas para el malestar de estómago y se las ha dado. Quizá por eso escuchó ruidos raros. El conserje ha estado ahí varias veces limpiando todo.

—…

Ahí estaba su jodida explicación.

Y sí que era _muy jodida._

Porque era tan normal, comprensible y creíble que apenas le quedaba algún espacio para dudas. Ese hombre probablemente no era su espía e, incluso si lo era, estaba acorralado en su habitación y sin duda no iba a salir. Así que Bakugou podía entrar, dejarlo inconsciente y revisar sus cosas a la fuerza o mejor no arriesgarse y buscar otras opciones. Lo segundo parecía más razonable.

—Gracias.

Frustrado, había ido a sentarse con Izuku. El chico le había saludado muy alegre, preguntándole si quería ir después al bar, a lo que Bakugou le había respondido con una ceja levantada.

—¿Y qué quieres ir a hacer al bar?

—Pensé que querría beber y fumar.

—¿Quieres emborracharme o algo así?

—¡No!

La sonrisa de Izuku era demasiado luminosa. Casi parecía implicar que no existían en el mundo cosas tenebrosas y Bakugou, si no fuera porque sabía de primera mano que sí que lo hacían, se habría sentido tentado a ser convencido por esas promesas suyas de mundos ideales.

Más tarde se dirigieron al bar. Se apoyaron sobre uno de los barandales, viendo hacia afuera, al cielo con sus nubes blancas y al mar que pasaba velozmente por abajo. Izuku sostenía un vaso de ginebra y el alemán uno de coñac. Cuando escuchó una risotada estridente, Bakugou se volteó y llamó la atención de Izuku, enseñándole a los dos americanos que estaban nuevamente en la barra.

—Esos dos son pareja, creo. Y desde hace muchos años, al parecer —le confió. Izuku miró a ambos hombres. Parecían perfectos opuestos. Uno con la sonrisa tamaño planeta y el otro con expresión aburrida. Pero, con todo y su expresión aburrida, los ojos oscuros del serio hombre no se retiraban del rubio ruidoso. Izuku sonrió.

—Debe ser lindo. Estar con alguien por tanto tiempo.

Bakugou le miró de reojo.

—Debe ser aburrido.

—¡Claro que no! —replicó el menor, viéndole—. Cuando alguien te gusta tanto… y le quieres tanto… quedarte a su lado no debe ser difícil.

—Mhm… ¿alguna vez has estado con alguien por mucho tiempo?

El chico negó con la cabeza.

—No. No. Usted sabe cómo es. Mis padres no lo soportarían. En realidad… —Izuku levantó la mano libre, rascándose la cabellera con ella—. La verdad es que… espero que no le moleste… pero, tengo una novia, desde hace poco… una chica, en Londres…

Katsuki le miró de lleno, el ceño fruncido y los labios rectos. Parpadeó solo una vez, con los ojos verdes clavados en los suyos también.

—¿Una novia?

Izuku se encogió de hombros.

—Tiene que ser así. Para que la gente te acepte. Es lo normal. Es decir, algún día tendré que casarme, o mis padres se volverían locos. Usted lo entiende, ¿no es así? Es decir, usted es alemán.

Bakugou tragó saliva.

Casarse.

La idea de Izuku casándose con otra persona sólo para que sus padres y la sociedad le aceptaran le pareció tan grotesca y espantosa que prácticamente quiso golpear al chico.

—Qué estupideces dices.

Izuku bajó la mirada.

—¿Y por qué no ser como ellos? —el mayor hizo una seña con la cabeza hacia los dos americanos—. Si ellos pueden, cualquiera puede.

—Supongo que, si el mundo se vuelve un lugar libre… entonces podría ser así, ¿verdad? —Izuku elevó la mirada—. Pero, ¿no le parece que hay… algunas ideologías que… _no encajan_ con esas libertades?

Terreno peligroso.

Terreno _muy_ peligroso.

Temas que no se discutían con un alemán. No. Menos en una nave alemana.

Había que huir cuanto antes de ahí.

—No hables tonterías, Izuku.

—Usted empezó.

Era verdad.

—Mierda.

Bakugou le tomó del brazo y lo arrastró fuera de ahí. Se acabó el coñac de un trago antes de salir del bar, dejando el vaso vacío sobre una mesita decorativa, e Izuku le imitó, dejándose arrastrar.

Bakugou no le llevó al camarote A1, sino al B1. Abrió la puerta con fuerza y empujó a Izuku dentro. Izuku apenas tuvo tiempo de reaccionar antes de que el hombre alemán se le abalanzara encima, arrancándole la ropa de forma casi desesperada y arrojándolo sobre la cama. Sus labios se adueñaron los unos de los otros inmediatamente, sus respiraciones se entremezclaron y los latidos de sus corazones se volvieron ruidosos al unísono. Las manos de Bakugou viajaron a su rostro, tomando sus mejillas, a su pecho, acariciando bajo sus clavículas, a su cintura, tocando su abdomen, a sus muslos, aferrándose a sus caderas. Izuku abajo y después arriba. Gimiendo suave y después ruidoso con la voz similar a la de una ninfa griega. Entregándose al hombre sin ninguna suerte de dudas. Sin pensar en las novias de mentiras, los padres juiciosos, las ideologías venenosas o las naciones asesinas.

Sin pensar en nada.

Izuku y Katsuki. Katsuki e Izuku. Sólo eso y nada más.

Izuku sentía a su corazón envolviéndose en músculos que más no eran suyos. Lo sentía vibrando dentro de un pecho alemán, rodeado por pulmones germanos y costillas de la Europa Continental. Y sonreía.

Sonreía porque estaba bien. Porque Izuku y Katsuki ahí y entonces era algo que estaba bien…

El 6 de mayo de 1937, el tercer día de viaje del Hindenburg, unas tormentas inesperadas obligaron al Zeppelin a desviarse momentáneamente de su ruta. Ese día, Katsuki e Izuku se pasaron la mayor parte del tiempo en el camarote del primero. Salieron sólo para comer y para pasar un rato en el bar mirando hacia afuera, hacia el cielo oscuro y lluvioso que se arremolinaba a unos cuantos kilómetros de ellos.

—Quédate en América.

Bakugou lo dijo en su habitación mientras se colocaba una camisa, antes de salir a cenar. Había revisado concienzudamente su lista de pasajeros un par de veces más antes y se había separado de Izuku un rato el día anterior para finalizar con sus revisiones, pero había seguido sin encontrar nada sospechoso.

—Quizá lo haga, de hecho —le respondió Izuku con una mirada que era mitad luminosa y mitad algo más… Bakugou se le quedó mirando, sin estar seguro de qué era lo que veía.

—Conmigo.

—¿Realmente puede hacer eso?

Bakugou se había detenido a medio cerrar de un botón. Aquella pregunta era quizá inofensiva pero su mente se llenó de pensamientos brumosos.

—¿Por qué no podría?

—No lo sé, ¿su trabajo?

Bakugou tragó saliva.

—No te he dicho de qué trabajo.

—No, no lo ha hecho.

Bakugou lanzó una mirada a Izuku. El menor balanceaba las piernas en el aire, sentado sobre la cama, mirando no hacia Katsuki sino hacia el suelo. El mayor hizo descender su mirada un momento. Su maleta estaba debajo de la cama, con los planos del Hindenburg y las listas de pasajeros y demás dentro. El día anterior, Izuku se había quedado solo en su habitación un buen rato. Desde eso, ambos no se habían separado.

Bakugou se acercó a él. Se detuvo a un lado de la cama y le miró. Izuku elevó el rostro y le dedicó una sonrisita.

—¿Nos quedaremos en América? ¿A aburrirnos juntos como los dos americanos?

—Y a hacer ese mundo libre del que hablabas, ¿no?

Izuku rio.

—¿Qué hay de esa novia tuya? —inquirió el mayor. El joven inglés se encogió de hombros.

—Quizá lo mejor para ella sea que yo no regrese.

—¿Y tus padres?

—Tendrán una buena imagen de mí. No sabrán por qué no volví.

Bakugou frunció el ceño. Había algo extraño en eso, verdaderamente extraño…

A las 7 de la noche del 6 de mayo de 1937, el Zeppelin LZ-129 Hindenburg arribó finalmente a los amarraderos de la Estación Aeronaval de Lakehurst, en Nueva Jersey, Estados Unidos. Su descenso se llevó a cabo de la forma rutinaria, con el personal en tierra asistiendo exitosamente al aterrizaje. La mayor parte de los pasajeros se habían reunido en el bar para mirar hacia la zona de llegada, donde familiares, amigos y distintos medios estaban presentes para presenciar y documentar el arribo de la aeronave.

Bakugou e Izuku estaban ahí también, pero no miraban hacia afuera, sino que estaban sentados en la barra observando al resto de los pasajeros en silencio. Los ojos de Bakugou no podían evitar dirigirse por lapsos hacia Hizashi y Shota, quienes estaban cerca de unos de los cristales, Hizashi saludando como un tonto hacia afuera y Shota de pie a su lado con los brazos cruzados. Era una imagen vagamente cómica, vagamente cómoda, vagamente entrañable. Bakugou se volteó hacia Izuku, éste le miró de vuelta, los ojos verdes impregnados en la luz moribunda del día que se acababa y que lograba infiltrarse por los ventanales, bañando las cabezas de los pasajeros en dorados apagados. Bakugou parpadeó una vez. Quería decir algo, pero no sabía qué, e Izuku sonreía. Quería levantar la mano y tocarle, pero había demasiada gente.

Izuku se puso de pie repentinamente, abandonando la silla de la barra de un salto. Seguía mirándole. Bakugou elevó una ceja.

Pero, entonces…

Izuku se dio la vuelta y salió corriendo de súbito. Atravesó la puerta del bar, cerrándola con fuerza tras de sí. El ruido atrajo algunas miradas. Bakugou no fue capaz de reaccionar de inmediato. ¿Qué acababa de ocurrir?

Sin embargo, un grito repentino se clavó dentro del salón, pero no provenía de adentro sino de afuera. Bakugou volteó intentando determinar qué estaba pasando. El resto de los pasajeros también empezaban a alarmarse.

Un movimiento brusco hizo a casi todos perder el equilibrio y caer al suelo. Inmediatamente después, los gritos se siguieron reproduciendo, aumentando en agonía y horror como sirenas o coros diabólicos. Y el humo se apareció por todas partes, el calor se adueñó de las pieles.

El Zeppelin LZ-129 Hindenburg acababa de prender fuego.

Las noticias del 7 de mayo de 1937 reportaron por todo el mundo occidental sobre el horrible accidente que el dirigible Hindenburg había sufrido, el cual se había llevado 36 vidas en total consigo después de que la aeronave prendiera fuego de forma inexplicable.

Diversas teorías surgieron. Sabotaje antinazi. Un suicidio. Estática producida por las tormentas. Desgaste. Partes dañadas. Una combinación de múltiples factores desafortunados.

Al final, aquel último desastroso viaje del Hindenburg marcó el fin de la época de oro de los dirigibles. Después de una serie de accidentes de distintas aeronaves, el Hindenburg había llegado como "gota que derramaba el vaso" y el público perdió la confianza por completo en ese modo de transporte. Si realmente había sido un acto de sabotaje, entonces había cumplido ampliamente con su cometido.

Bakugou Katsuki regresó a Alemania una semana después del accidente, en avión. Había fracasado en la misión que su país le confiara, pero, a cambio, ahora tenía una misión nueva.

La misión de ayudar a crear ese mundo libre. Ese mundo libre por el que el estúpido nerd inglés Midoriya Izuku había dado la vida.

* * *

 **Notas de la Autora:** _Hola, mis bellos solecitos. It's me again. Sí, yo sé que debería estar actualizando MiSeDra o RPM, pero heme aquí con un one-shot random. He hecho esto en un intento de quitarme el bloqueo que tengo con respecto a los otros fics. Aprovecho para agradecer a todos los que leen y me dan su apoyo en las otras historias, y les prometo que haré lo posible por actualizarlas pronto :D_

 _En relación a este fic: La verdad es que SIEMPRE he querido hacer un fic con la temática de la Segunda Guerra Mundial o con una temática de espías, pero sé que ambas temáticas son complejas y largas y que de momento no tengo cabeza para escribir algo así. Así que, en su lugar, he hecho una especie de mini-mezcla de ambas. _

_El **Zeppelin LZ-129 Hindenburg** fue un dirigible que hizo su último viaje en 1937, entre el 3 y el 6 de mayo de ese año. El dirigible prendió fuego al llegar a los Estados Unidos y 36 personas murieron. Las teorías de lo que pasó abarcan las que puse en el fic, pero hasta ahora no se tiene una certeza de qué fue lo que realmente ocurrió. Su accidente fue posterior a varios accidentes de otros dirigibles en otros países, lo que hizo que la gente dejara de confiar en ellos, y fue así como murió la industria de los dirigibles como medio de transporte.  
_

 _Esta tragedia ocurrió entre la Primera y la Segunda Guerra Mundial. **Goebbels** era el encargado de la propaganda nazi y la industria de los dirigibles fue una de las formas que usó para mostrar a un país fuerte y exitoso. _

_Los dirigibles alemanes ostentaban muchísimo lujo. Servían entre su menú caviar de beluga y otros platillos finos y caros, pero sus menús eran muy pesados (comida alemana), por lo que los pasajeros americanos se quejaban de ello (quizá el pobre Tsunagu sufrió en parte los estragos de ello). Por otro lado, la ginebra era lo que los americanos e ingleses tomaban más, pero al parecer los dirigibles no adaptaban sus reservas a la demanda de sus pasajeros y ésta a menudo se les acababa._

 _La ideología nazi rechazaba a la homosexualidad._

 ** _Wie geht's_** _significa: ¿Cómo estás? Y normalmente se responde con un "_ _Mir geht es gut" (algo así como 'me va bien'). Izuku, en su lugar, responde "ich gehe gut", que significaría algo como 'yo voy bien'.  
_

 _Finalmente, sé que este OS deja varias cosas al aire, pero fue a propósito. Ustedes pueden interpretar qué fue lo que realmente pasó._

 _Como este fic es un OS y no tendrá continuación, les digo que pienso que Katsuki se habrá alegrado de que Izuku no haya tenido que vivir en una época tan difícil y horrible como la Segunda Guerra Mundial. Katsuki probablemente se habría unido a esos grupos antinazis infiltrados que intentaron asesinar a Hitler numerosas veces. Tal vez sobrevivió a la guerra y encontró a una nueva persona con la que estar. Pero en el fondo siempre iba a recordar a ese pequeño inglés utópico :)_

 _¡Gracias por leer!_


End file.
